


While you were sleeping

by michelle_hyde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drugged Sex, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelle_hyde/pseuds/michelle_hyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是个平行世界的故事，脱胎于SPN417。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

10:21PM。  
旧背包，自制面罩，手套，纱布，麻醉剂。  
Sam躺在一片黑暗里，厚重的床裙遮盖掉能透进房间里的月光——他知道窗帘是敞开着的，他进来的时候看到了。当然还有对面大楼的灯光。不过他宁可看不见，他如此享受着一片漆黑里的等待时刻，寂静和黑暗不会让他沉睡，只会令他更加清醒，清醒地等待着那一刻的到来。  
11:07PM。  
钥匙在锁眼里转动得声音，开关扣合，公文包撂在椅子上。  
“……OK，我明天会把资料带过去，好的，你也是——顺便说一句，你的减肥配方效果还不错……哈哈哈！好的，下次你到东海岸我请你吃饭！没问题！好，bye！”  
Sam在Dean的冰箱里发现过那些食材，枫糖、柠檬和辣椒。他宁可喝这种奇怪味道的减肥饮品，也不愿意进健身房。对此Dean总有自以为合理的解释，他所谓的办公室生活。不过Sam并不讨厌他有一点儿小肚子，那对于Dean来说是无伤大雅的部分。  
他们彼此都不应该介意。

挂断电话之后Dean直接走进了卫生间，他大概要在里面腻上二十分钟。Dean对自己的外表还是稍微有些在意的。Sam见过他摆在架子上那些瓶瓶罐罐，还有在衣柜里摆放整齐的西装领带。尽管在工作场合Sam和他并不是很能经常遇见，但也在电梯里碰到过几回。Sam喜欢那条深绿色的斜纹领带，那和Dean的眼睛很相配。  
在黑暗里平躺的时候Sam一般都在想着Dean，他翡翠一样的绿眼睛，红润丰满的嘴唇，暗金色的短发。他微笑的样子，皱眉的样子。他结实的肩膀，包裹在衣料里的翘臀，稍微有点儿小罗圈的双腿。有时候Sam觉得除此之外根本无事可想，他厌烦的他工作，他再次回到那个公司的唯一原因仅仅是Dean。他越来越多地做梦，梦里的他和Dean亲密无间，他们在一起做很多事，吃饭，调查，猎鬼，为彼此包扎伤口，在汽车旅馆窄小的浴室里做爱，早晨在同一张床上醒来。  
Dean在哼着歌，床垫因为他坐下的重力而往下压了一些，更加逼近Sam的脸部，Sam不得不让头扭转开一些，以免吸入床板的上的灰尘。他的背包还在手边，里面的东西还要再静待片刻才能派上用场。但不会太久，Dean通常会很快进入沉眠，就在半夜的时候。白日的工作肯定令他身心俱疲。Dean还有很好的睡眠习惯，他很少打呼噜，也不会满床乱滚。他会习惯性地侧卧，脸转向靠近门的一边，呼吸沉稳又踏实。  
Sam只需要想象他睡着的样子就难以抑制地硬了。

1:41AM。  
窗帘仍然敞开着，此时外面的街道也陷入了一片沉寂，对面大楼的灯光变得零零散散，房间里更加昏暗。  
Sam借着仅有的一点儿灯光凝视着Dean的脸。沾着麻醉剂的纱布离开了Dean的鼻端，让他的呼吸变得缓慢了一些。他看上去如此放松，连肩膀的线条看起来都不那么紧绷了。Sam碰了碰他的肩膀，而Dean只是顺着他的手势翻了个身。  
“Hey，Dean。”Sam露出一个笑容。  
此时此刻的Dean正如他梦里的那样，安稳地躺在那儿，没有一丝防备，从不拒绝他。  
从不。  
背包被Sam暂且扔在了一边，他一条腿跪在床上，一只手抚着Dean的脸，那里有些新生的胡茬剌着他的手。  
这种感觉如此美好，让Sam难以克制地吻上了他的嘴唇。  
Dean.Dean.Dean.  
Sam啃咬着Dean的嘴唇，然后撬开他的牙关，让他们的舌头纠缠在一起，Dean的嘴里是留兰香味的牙膏的味道。他的齿列如此整齐，Sam能想象到他笑着的样子——他不是很经常能获得那种笑容。还有他的舌尖，Sam见过无数Dean下意识地舔嘴唇的样子，舌尖卷住下嘴唇，然后用上排牙咬住，再缓慢，缓慢地让那丰厚的下唇从齿间划过，变得更加红润。Sam想象着，阴茎硬得发痛，而Dean只是躺在那里，全无回应。他当然不会有回应。  
但这就足够了。  
他们的双腿更紧密地交缠在一起，看上去恍若一对爱侣。

5:00AM。  
闹钟声响起来。Sam睁开眼睛。此时天还没有全亮，离Dean起床还有一个小时。  
所有的东西被收回到他的旧背包里，Sam走进浴室，镜子上印上了前一晚Dean不小心留在上面的牙膏印记。Sam克制住了擦掉它的冲动，任由它留在原位。  
Dean的透明玻璃杯，蓝色的牙刷斜在里面。前一夜的湿度还没有完全退去。  
Dean的留兰香牙膏，他换了一管新的，旧的那一管被扔在了垃圾桶里。  
Dean的毛巾，Sam把脸埋在里面几分钟，然而事实上他什么都没有闻到。  
5:22AM。  
Sam带着他所有的东西出门，包括一袋废纸——他用来清理现场的工具。Dean从来没有发现过任何异样。  
但很快他就会发现的。  
“Goodbye，Dean。”  
他锁上门。

-TBC-

*改编自电影《当你熟睡》，不过剧情走向不同。SD的设定来自于剧集417的高管丁和接待员三米。  
**仔细的研究了一下麻醉剂，但没能搞清楚电影里男主用的是哪一种，所以先以麻醉剂指代，之后研究清楚了再改。  
***设定肯定会戳雷，但剧情走向和电影真的不一样，最后的结局还没确定但三米肯定不是为了弄死丁丁而做这些事的！！  
****废话太多了就这样吧（被揍  
   



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

6:00AM.  
Dean被闹钟吵醒。这几天的闹钟响的都好像比平时要早，他总是没法好好地睁开眼睛。于是他放任自己在枕头上又蹭了蹭，几乎又要立刻昏睡过去。  
好吧，好吧。Dean晃了晃头，他还有工作。正如Mr.Adler所说的，全年无休，餐无定时，他可没有时间赖床。  
他先到客厅里把水壶放到电磁炉上，然后转身走向浴室。他还迷迷糊糊的，一不小心被浴室门口的防滑垫绊了一跤，差点儿磕在结实的地板上。Dean飞快地捞住了门把手才没有让脸平拍在地上，但还是让肩膀磕了一下。  
“Shit!”Dean低咒了一声，但总算是清醒了过来。昨天晚上他一定是太困了才忘记把防滑垫撤走。这是半个月来的第二次了，唯一值得庆幸的是他都及时的反应了过来，不至于让自己蠢到被一块垫子绊倒。  
就好像有人偷走了他的精神力似的，他现在看起来就像每一个不思进取混日子的家伙。  
“Shit！”他又骂了一句，把牙膏挤到牙刷上，然后塞进嘴里。Dean直视着镜子里的自己，已经有了不太明显的黑眼圈。他明明每天都睡得和之前一样充足。  
也许是最近那个搞砸了的订单。  
Dean想到这个就头痛，事实上这个订单最初根本不是他负责的，因为前一个负责人因为过失被开除才临时落到了他头上。而订单的直接负责人在没有向他二次汇报的情况下就直接和客户签下了合同。尽管在这个项目中他们还有翻盘的余地，但Dean就是不爽这事儿发生在他手底下。  
温水从他的脸颊流过，洁面泡沫，然后是日常的剃须工作。他把脸埋在毛巾里，过了好久才抬起来。  
现在Dean的脸色看起来好多了，尽管淡淡的黑眼圈仍然挂在眼睛底下，但至少脸颊稍微有了点儿红色。  
现在他看起来才稍微有点儿像日常的自己。

6:27AM.  
全麦面包和热牛奶。  
牛奶被灌在保温杯里。全麦面包被机械性地咀嚼咽下去。Dean有时候实在受不了自己越来越明显的小肚子，又时候又觉得它们还可堪忍受。每当他每天重复着一样的减肥项目时，就会对这一点认识得特别深刻。  
晨报的经济版没有什么爆炸性的新闻，华尔街又入驻了什么新成员之类的听上去就像花边新闻。

6:35AM.  
Dean准时出门，门口的保安跟他打了个招呼。Dean仔细地思考了一会儿，发现这个保安他之前从来没有见过。  
最近公寓的工作人员貌似更换了一批。Dean回忆了一下，前一天晚上他回到家时在电梯间里碰到的清洁人员也是之前从来没有见过的。  
不过这种事也不太用放在心上，只要他们能尽职尽责的做好分内工作就好了。  
他们当然做好了。  
Dean露出了早起以来的第一个笑容，他的车子还停在老地方——他就是没办法控制住自己对交通工具的喜爱，而他的车总是能给他带来好心情。

7:11AM.  
Dean比平时迟到了几分钟，不过也不算太晚，他在电梯门合拢的前一秒赶上了它。  
“谢谢。”他露出了一个惯常的笑容，整齐洁白的牙齿一直是他招人喜欢的一部分，Dean从不吝啬在任何一个场合使用它。  
为他留门的女人也回给他一个笑容。  
电梯门缓缓合上，Dean看了一眼表，他还有时间在一天的工作开始之前做完他的整理工作，也许能看一看前一天他没看完的那份——  
“Fxxk！”他压低嗓子念叨了一句，他又忘记带Simon的那份统计报告来了。明明前一天晚上睡觉前他还一直想着这件事。也许早上的临时事件让他把这件事从待做事项的列表里跳过去了。  
“Dean？”  
他还是被人听到了，当然了，这可是电梯里。Dean认命地抬起头来看了一眼声源方向，然后恨不得自己没做过这件事。  
“Dean，你还好吗？”  
那是Sam,Sam Wesson。Dean清楚地记得他们之前那段儿不靠谱的遭遇——鬼魂和捕猎。事实上他们做的还挺好的，Sam提议他们该把这件事做下去，因为在他的梦里他们就是这么做的——不靠谱的上路，后备箱里放着不靠谱的一堆枪支，做不靠谱的事，猎魔。当然Dean没有答应他，尽管他确实犹豫过。Sam之后因为破坏公司财产被开除了一阵子，两个月后他再次来应聘，是Dean说服HR再次录用了他。  
——“虽然他脾气可能查了点儿，但业务还是不错的。”Dean记得自己这么说，虽然他根本不知道Sam的业务水平到底怎么样。  
好吧，Dean不想让自己总觉着欠着他的。  
“当然。”Dean再次露出了那个笑容，而Sam只是皱起了眉，好像很不乐意看见他笑似的，“祝你有个愉快的周三。”  
Sam点了点头，把视线移开了。  
Dean偷偷地松了一口气。Sam回到公司以来他们就再也没有碰见过，他们在不同楼层工作，而且Dean也不想给他再次询问是否愿意去做点儿不靠谱的事情的机会。  
一点儿也不想。

电梯叮咚响了一声。一群人涌出。Sam在人群里，Dean不确定他是否冲自己的方向看了一眼。  
电梯门又合上了。

事实上他还是有一点儿想的。  
只是他不能保证自己是否能给出和上次不同的答案。

 

*关于公司业务和报纸新闻的部分都是杜撰。  
**以及对不起我弄错了Dean上班的时间。回去看剧的时候才发现他六点钟已经开始煮牛奶了啊！！（跪下  
   



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam在22楼遇到了Dean一次，他因为一份文件的小纰漏而被叫到了高楼层，正好接近午餐时间，他很快就被放过了。Dean在茶水间附近，对方一开始试图装作没有看见他，但最后还是点点头跟他打了个招呼。  
Dean今天起床晚了。他的领带打得有些歪，看得出来他想系一个双环结，但并不是很成功，但他已经没有时间调整这些细节了。Dean的精神也不太好，他正在给自己冲一杯咖啡——之前他一直在减肥，几乎完全杜绝了水和他的减肥饮料之外的任何饮品。  
“你看上去精神不太好。”Sam主动走上前去，露出了一个客气的笑容。Dean看了他一会儿，才慢吞吞地点了点头：“是有点儿，长时间的工作容易让人力不从心，嗯？”  
“你应该补充营养，你吃的太少了。”Sam说。  
“哇哦，你是不是对我的午餐食谱太了解了，伙计？”Dean伸出一只手做出一个疏远的姿势（Sam只是用余光瞟了一下，尽管那令他感觉非常不好），“你关心的太多了。”  
“我只是觉得你看起来瘦了。”Sam耸了耸肩说，没有放过Dean眼睛里一闪而过的惊喜表情，“但我不确定这对你来说是不是一件好事。”  
“大概吧。”Dean含糊地说，拍了拍他的肩膀，“我该去工作了，Sam，休息时间结束。很高兴见到你。”  
很明显，Dean不愿意跟他继续对话。Sam不确定他在担心什么，但肯定不是一些他应该担心的事情。  
Sam不确定这是不是一件好事。Dean每天思考的都是一些无关紧要的小事，比如他的工作业绩，他在镜子里看起来怎么样，他是不是能把皮带再往里系紧。他应该转动一下他那在工作上极其灵光的脑子，让自己的视线多在Sam身上多停留一阵子，也许过一阵子他就能发现一些蛛丝马迹。  
但是Dean不会这么做的，Sam确信。  
他仍在原地站着，透过玻璃盯着坐在办公室里的Dean，而对方过了一会儿就站起身来，放下了窗帘。  
这让Sam不知道应该称赞他的反应敏感还是庆幸他的感官如此迟钝。

Dean.Dean.Dean.

电梯里空无一人。  
Sam喜欢这个时间，享受夜生活的人还没有把他们的吵闹声带回来，整栋楼都格外安静。楼层的通道里也很少有人经过，他能坦然地走近Dean的房门，然后心安理得地打开它，就像回到自己家里一样。  
事实上这里的一切他都如此熟悉，他记得门廊的电灯开关在哪儿，他一般只需要打开那个，因为那些光线微弱得不会从窗户透露出去，又足以令他能自如地在房间里活动不受阻碍。他推开浴室的门，将收起的窗帘放下才打开灯——浴室的灯光是温暖的黄色，Dean每天能享受到的难得的放松一刻。然后他折回门廊，关上那盏小灯，顺着浴室的一点儿亮黄走回去。  
Dean的那些瓶瓶罐罐仍旧摆放在架子上，因为早上的匆忙一个小瓶子歪斜在墙上，甚至有一部分漏了出来，在瓶身上留下了一道白色的痕迹。尽管Dean在打理自己的外表这方面并不像女性那么在意，但他还是很爱惜自己的外表——他总是乐意让别人觉得他是个成功人士，精神又得体。  
在这方面，这些瓶瓶罐罐大概帮了Dean不少忙。  
Sam扭开一个扁圆的盒子，闻到一种淡淡的植物香气。Dean身上很少能闻到太浓厚的香味，即使用香水也是寡淡的木香调。这是个好的偏好，至少Sam是这样认为的。尽管Dean最近闻起来变得更加甜腻了，也许是他喝进去的那些枫糖发挥了作用。  
剩下的都是一些细长的瓶子，闻起来是一般乳液的味道。Sam不太喜欢这个，但很快他也不用闻到这些味道了，因为Dean将会不再需要它们。  
添加物被均匀地混入每个瓶子里，乳液仍然散发着它原本的气味。  
瓶子被放回了它们原本的地方，歪倒的那瓶仍然歪倒着，又有一些多余的液体流了出来，Sam用手把它们擦掉了，一切看起来都和他最初看到的并没有什么不同。  
他的手指上沾染了一点儿令人不快的气味，但他暂时还不想冲掉。  
他随手关上了浴室的灯，又将窗帘卷回了原位。  
他站在一片黑暗里，面对着镜子，脑子里冒出了一个疯狂的念头——如果他现在对着镜子重复那个关于“Bloody Mary”的咒语，在他记忆里存在着的那些事情会不会发生？  
他确实做了不可原谅的事。

最后Sam只是从浴室里挪了出来，手里拎着那个旧背包。  
他当然不会那么做。即使现在他正做着的是世上最不道德的事，他也要继续做下去。  
不会就此停止。

厚重的床裙被掀起来，下面的地板没有一丝灰尘。  
Dean应该起疑心的，但他并没有。  
Sam在冰凉的地面上仰面躺着，鼻尖几乎触到床板，手边是他的旧背包。  
新的一个夜晚正在到来。

9:17PM.  
   



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean回到家已经将近午夜。他离开公司的时候整栋大楼里几乎不剩什么人了。这让他产生了一种隐隐的不适感，也许以后他应该给就自己早点儿下班，什么的。不过这应该也就是一个一闪而过的想法，当他坐进车子的时候他就把下班什么的抛到脑后去了——明天，明天他一定得记得带那份该死的文件，也许他应该设置一个早一点的闹钟。  
公寓当值的保安不是早上的那一个，正在打瞌睡，连自动门滑开的声音都没有听到。Dean皱着眉头看了他一眼，对方趴在桌台上睡得正熟，发出均匀的鼾声。算了，Dean想，本来也就是个适合睡眠的时候，再加上今天适合睡眠的天气。他也不是个在任何场合都爱挑剔的人，不是吗？  
电梯上升到他的楼层，走廊里的感应灯坏掉了，他跺了两下脚也没有亮。他得把这件事记下来，明天一早告诉管理人员来修理一下。Dean清楚地知道黑暗里会有什么的，他不太希望那些东西再次掺和到他的生活里来。  
Dean再一次想到了Sam，今天他们在茶水间进行的那次短暂交谈。Sam对于他的生活打听得太多了，几乎触到了他的底线，然而他的第一反应不是生气而是逃开，这一点儿也不像是Dean Smith会做的事，但他就是这么做了——简直像八点档的狗血剧情。  
“Shit。”Dean觉得自己应该尝试稍微放松一点儿，多休一点儿假，他的脑子大概是在那次猎鬼事件中被奇怪的东西塞满了，失去了之前的工作状态。  
他打开了自己的家门。

Dean差点儿在浴缸里睡着——他难得想要泡个澡而不是用淋浴20分钟解决。热水暖烘烘地把他包裹着，这种感觉有点儿好的过头了，让Dean一直紧绷疲惫的神经放松下来，他几乎是打了个哈欠就迷糊了起来，直到没关紧的窗户刮进来一丝冷风把他吹醒。  
浴缸里的水还保留着一点儿温度，不至于让Dean着凉，但他还是尽快地把自己清洗了一遍，从水里挪出来，顺手关上了浴室的窗户。  
他用浴巾把自己草草地擦干，裹起来，站在镜子前面。事实上他现在看起来比早上要有精神的多，中午的那杯咖啡真的起到了一些效果。他记得自己整一个上午的精神状态，几乎要每隔十分钟猛掐自己的大腿才能保持清醒。Mr.Adler敲办公室的门的时候他甚至没有听到，直到对方走到他面前敲了敲他的桌子。  
Dean都不记得自己上一次这么丢人是什么时候。最后他只能假装自己正在认真地看电脑上打开的一份文件，关于他上次的那个项目，残局的最后一点收尾。Mr.Adler对他露出了一种同情加安慰的目光——Dean Smith从来都不需要这种目光，但他当时还是因此松了很大的一口气。  
他总不能让他的老板发现他正在跑神。  
咖啡可能破坏他持续了几个月的减肥计划，虽然他的那些计划看上去都没有什么实质性的效果。Dean没觉得自己哪里瘦下来了，他肚子上的那些赘肉仍然好好地待在原位，他只要坐在椅子上就能感觉到。  
Dean又一次捏了捏自己的肚子，那些赘肉现在卡在他的浴巾上方。  
但Sam Wesson说他看上去瘦了。  
Dean想到这个的时候心情变好了一点。毕竟他开始减肥之后第一次有人告诉他有成果。这当然不可能是客套——废话，那个Sam Wesson怎么可能跟他客套？！  
哦，好吧，还是有可能的。  
他不应该把自己和Sam Wesson的关系太想当然了。  
Dean用牙刷狠狠地蹂躏自己的牙齿，直到牙刷戳痛了他的牙龈才停手。  
他把刚才那个想法赶出脑子去了。  
这让他在最后把乳液拍在脸上的时候露出了笑容，嗯，他喜欢这个乳液的植物味道。

超过1点Dean才得以躺在床上。  
“我应该给自己放个假……”他蹭上枕头的时候迷迷糊糊的，“加班……”  
语言中枢放弃工作了，他没能组织好进入睡眠前的最后一句话。枕头太舒服了，床也太舒服了。Dean一直喜欢他这张床，不软不硬，适合随时随刻躺在上面。虽然他一向不太有机会这么干。床上用品都是他自己挑选的，包括那条后来看上去娘爆了的床裙。但床裙帮他减少了很多麻烦，至少他不用一个月就得把床移开清洁一次床下地板。

这也让他丧失了一点儿机会——使用他在工作上那敏锐的观察力审视自己生活的机会。  
Dean睡得太熟了，没有听到床裙“沙沙”的响动，没能感觉到有轻薄的织物靠近了他的鼻子，没有发现有一道阴影遮挡住了窗户透进来的光亮。  
他睡得更熟了。  
所以他没法感知有人正将他翻了个身，有另外的气息凑近了他，嘴唇附着嘴唇，舌尖撬开牙关。那条草草地系在腰里的浴巾被摘掉，丢在枕头的一侧，高热的手掌贴近他的大腿内侧。  
当然了，他也无从了解自己正被怎样的渴求着。

2:11AM.  
   



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

大部分时候的Dean都是……全无回应的。  
吸入式的麻醉成分带来的副作用就是这样，就好像躺在手术台上的病人似的，毫无知觉的被人开膛破肚。Sam对此不是很满意，但他不能冒着将Dean从熟睡中醒来的风险更换普通的安眠药剂，更何况他还有些……另外的准备。  
不过现在Sam没有太多的精力和脑容量分给这个问题，他正在忙，某种意义上来说，他忙得不可开交。Sam亲吻着Dean的脖颈，小心翼翼地不在那片皮肤上留下痕迹，但他希望某天他确实能试一下，因为Dean的脖颈线条看起来难以想象地美好，闻上去也相当，诱人。  
Dean的呼吸听上去变得有些急促，但只是有些，他并没有醒来，看上去就是在沉沉地睡着。但Sam能听到他从齿缝里漏出来的那些气声——Dean正在睡着，他可不会咬紧自己的牙关，拿出他在工作时候的那份强硬态度来面对这一切。不，他没有面对，他只是睡着，对发生的一切毫不知情。  
Sam侧躺着，让自己的一只手搭在Dean的腰腹上，抚摸着Dean很在意的那些柔软的赘肉。它们并不会影响任何事，他想，指腹划过Dean的下腹部，轻轻地磨蹭着，这种感觉好极了，几乎就像他梦里出现过的那些——在Sam开始做那些梦之前，他从来不觉得自己是个喜好激烈性爱的人，但对于Dean，他总是克制不住那些过火的念头。  
至少他现在发现自己是个充满耐心的人。  
Sam让自己和Dean紧密地贴合着，阴茎在那诱人的臀部摩擦得火热，他几乎忍不住要立刻让自己深入Dean紧致的后穴，不过现在不是正确的时候。他想，手掌贴着Dean的大腿根抚摸着，而对方带着热度的呼吸令他既神经紧绷又兴奋。并不止他一个人感受到快感，这种想法每次都能让Sam迅速地进入状态。他让自己挤进了Dean的双腿之间，那片皮肤像柔软的丝绸一样贴着他，又带有一种兴奋的温热。Sam挺动着腰臀，想要更彻底地深入他正占有的这片“领地”。他用手挤压着Dean的腿部肌肉，那种被更紧地包裹住的感觉确实让他产生了正戳刺进Dean体内的错觉。他的阴茎碰到Dean的——Dean正无意识地半勃起着——Sam盯着Dean沉睡中的脸，那看上去无辜又色情。  
他经历了一次高潮，那是——他搞不清多长时间之后的事情了。Sam浑身像是被水泡过一样地汗湿着，Dean的皮肤在他的手底下发热，他甚至在这个过程中发出了一些呻吟——显然是无意识地，Sam几乎是在认识到这一点之后立刻射了出来。  
Dean.  
Sam的手掌包裹着Dean兴奋起来的性器，慢吞吞地撸动着，直到Dean射在他的手心里。他贴近Dean亲吻，今晚的月光显然不够明亮，他不太能看清Dean的五官，但那不是很重要，他熟知那张脸的所有部分。Sam吻着他的嘴唇，而Dean几乎是顺从地张开了嘴，让他的舌尖得以顺利通过。  
Sam决定享受这个，对于他来说这算是个四星级夜晚。回去之后他大概要重新考虑麻醉的配方，但Sam现在不打算想这个。  
Dean.

他现在只能想这个。

仍然是清晨五点的闹钟，Dean那个闹钟有着单调枯燥的音乐声。太阳迟迟没有升起来，大概意味着今天不会有多好的天气。  
Sam整理着他的工具，浴巾被重新围进了Dean的腰里。床单上没留下什么痕迹，而Sam尽职尽责地帮Dean擦洗干净了身上的精液——他自己的和不属于他的。这个过程中Sam脑子里跳进了一个邪恶的念头，如果有一天他不再替Dean清理这些东西，Dean是否会怀疑这一切还是以为这只是普通的梦遗？  
不过Sam当然不会犯这样的错误，他不应该在Dean的房间里留下任何和他有关的东西，他甚至仔细地检查枕头，看是否有遗留自己的头发，尽管他觉得Dean不会注意这个，事实上，Dean会雇佣这栋公寓的清洁人员来替他处理卫生问题，那个干巴巴地看上去很凶狠的女人每个月能从Dean这里得到她两个月工资那么多的小费。  
Sam仍然用Dean的毛巾盖着脸，上面还有些潮湿的气息——前一天Dean回来的太晚了，甚至没有足够到时间让毛巾上的水分蒸发。他听见了Dean睡前的那些自言自语，关于体力不支和休息，Dean也许会考虑给自己放个长假，不过不是现在，不会是最近。而之后他只会越来越疲惫，也许有一天会在公司大会上打瞌睡……或者作出任何Dean Smith——市场销售部最有前途的金童——不会做出的事情。  
谁知道呢？  
Sam把脸埋在那块柔软的布料里，露出了一个短促地笑容。  
他不确定这就是他想要的。  
但这就是他想要的。

5:20AM.  
仍旧是装着废纸的袋子，Sam破旧的背包。他的鞋带散开了，但他没打算去系好他。  
Sam进了电梯。  
“早上好。”电梯里并不只有他一个人。一个年轻女人，看上去不超过27岁，正冲他露出笑容，“Well，你是新搬来的吗？我感觉以前没有见过你。”  
Sam给了她一个僵硬的笑容。

   



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

对于Dean来说这是个糟糕的不能再糟糕的早晨。鉴于他从来没有犯过在闹钟响之后又继续睡过去这种错误。半个月以来他能清楚地感觉到自己的精力在衰退，他甚至会在公司的重要会议上打瞌睡，尽管没被人发现，但他居然做出了这种事！  
从上个星期开始Dean就不再加班了，这令很多人都感到奇怪——在晚上九点钟之前Dean Smith的办公室就空了，而他不是去享受某些诱人的夜生活，而是为了尽早赶回家睡觉。  
“你是，Well……我猜你是认真的，Dean.”Mr.Adler在电话里的声音听起来怪怪的，“是不是我给了你太大的压力，所以——”  
Dean是被手机铃声吵醒的，而当时只是晚上10点半而已：“不，不是这样的Mr.Adler，我只是需要，稍微调整一下。”  
“我希望你尽快找回状态，Dean，东五大湖区分部高级副总裁的职位可不会躺在原地等你。”  
“我也希望如此。”  
当你的顶头上司希望在非工作时间找到你去完成一项工作的时候你正在睡觉——这种事Dean还从来没有经历过。所以他几乎是完全抑郁着睡着的，早晨的单调的闹钟声令他厌烦，他保持着一只手按掉闹钟的姿势，再次陷入了沉睡。

“Mr.Smith？”  
Dean猛地反应过来有人在叫自己的名字，他正用两只手撑着额头——再次在办公桌上睡着了，这回没有尴尬地用额头去磕办公桌面，但也没有好到哪儿去，那个新来的职员——大概叫做Bill，正用一种复杂的表情看着他。  
“不好意思。”Dean用两只手飞快地在脸上搓了一下，试图把那些疲倦的神情擦掉，他不确定自己有没有成功，而Bill拒绝和他目光接触。  
“这里有两份文件需要你审查签字。”  
两份文件，事实上是一大摞，Dean粗略地看了一眼，大概有八个塞得满满的文件夹。  
“放在那里就行了。”Dean指了指办公桌上还空着的一个角落。  
越是在他需要休息的时候工作越是像山一样的涌过来，因为他需要传真给Simon的那份表格迟延了一天才交到对方手里，导致了一连串的不良连锁反应，尽管Simon没有把责任归结给Dean——是他自己忘记将那份文件带去西海岸的——但连锁反应的后果就是Dean的工作开始成倍增长，Dean甚至觉得自己一个星期来调配工作时间的能力上升到了一个新的高度。  
——哗啦。Dean清楚的感觉到有些震动。  
“我马上整理好！”  
一摞八个文件夹从桌子上翻了下去，才走出去没有两步的Bill脸都吓白了——新人的通病，觉得发生了什么不好的事儿都是自己的问题，Dean不太记得自己做新人的时候的事情了，但肯定也好不到哪儿去。  
他隔着办公桌看了一眼，本来没准备站起来帮助Bill，他最近腰不太舒服，也许是太久没有运动了的缘故，有时候在站起来或者坐下的时候Dean都能听见骨头咯吱咯吱的响。但有一个文件夹越过桌底，划到了另一边，而蹲在那儿收拾的Bill完全没有发现。  
“没关系，我自己来吧。”Dean站起来自己捡起那个文件夹，绕到了桌子前面。直到站起来他才发现自己坐得腰背酸痛，几乎想不顾形象的伸个懒腰——他忍住了，只是稍微弯了弯脊背拍了拍仍然蹲着的Bill，“你可以回去了。”  
“真的对不起！”Bill就好像完全没有听到他的话似的继续收拾着，他已经捡起了大部分的文件，但里面的有些纸张从文件夹里漏了出来，在没有整理过之前，Dean可能没法知道他们原本应该在哪里。  
这才是最糟糕的部分。  
“嘿！你可以停手了。”Dean干脆把他从地上捞起来，对方手里还捧着那些乱七八糟的文件，Dean努力忍住了没有让烦躁的情绪泄露出来，他稍微闭了一会儿眼睛，“OK，你得多一项额外的工作了，把这些文件按照它们原本的顺序整理好——没有撒出来太多，不会花你很多时间，如果你有另外的工作，我就找别人来做。”  
Bill紧张地做了一个吞咽动作：“我有时间做这个，Mr.Smith!”  
“那我相信你不会再犯愚蠢的错误了。”Dean让自己看起来和蔼可亲，“我能信任你吗？”  
Bill突然没有回答他，眼神越过了他直勾勾地盯着他的身后。  
“——What？”Dean顺着他的目光转过了头。  
于是他和Sam的视线对上了——Bill进来的时候没有关门，虽然那扇门上的透明玻璃让它关上和关不上也没有什么实质性的区别，但它现在是彻底的敞开着，让Dean没法忽略掉Sam正出现在他的办公室门外，并且用一种难以言说的表情看着他。  
然而Sam只是和他对视了短暂的一会儿，在他来得及开口问对方是否有什么事的之前Sam向他点了点头就走开了。  
而Bill迅速地离开了他的手能碰到的范围——事实上直到这个时候Dean才意识到自己刚才大概把手搁到了Bill的胳膊附近，他把那只举在半空中的手收回来，仍然无法克制地回头去看办公室门口已经空荡荡的地方。  
有一种预感几乎就要在他的脑子里生成。  
“我先回去工作了，Mr.Smith.”Bill的声音把他从自己的臆想里拽了出来，他向这个年轻的新人做了个“你随意”的表情，看着对方离开了他的办公室。  
Dean原地转了个方向，这回他面对着门口。他已经抓不住刚出现在他脑子里的东西了。大概10分钟之后Sam再次从他的门口路过，这次Sam没向他的方向看过一眼。  
就此停止他那些与工作无关的不切实际的想法才是最好决策。

 

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

“你有试过关机再开机吗？”  
Sam从耳机里听着那个声音粗噶的女人不耐烦地哼了一声。他并不是十分介意这种无理，也不是很介意电话另一端的人究竟是谁——这栋大楼里能够给他下达命令的人实在太多了，而他只需要记住Dean一个。  
“哦，好的，现在它活过来了，感谢上帝！”  
同样粗噶的声音说了一句，甚至连再见都没有说就挂断了电话。  
好吧，Sam想，如果她非得认为接电话的人是上帝，那Sam也没有什么办法。他不打算给这些人解释上帝是个藏在天堂里的缩头乌龟，天使是一群言听计从的废物，或者诸如此类的随便什么玩意。随着时间的推进，Sam越来越清楚地意识到自己应该是什么人，Dean Smith原本应该是什么人，除此之外的其他都不在他的考虑范围内。  
他正对着自己的电脑屏幕，停留在桌面上。有时候他需要花费一点时间做些“分内工作”之外的事情，其他人称这种行为是“不务正业”。然而现在他并没有在“不务正业”，或者说他什么都没有再做，只是盯着屏幕，保持着一只手撑着下颌的姿势。Sam确信自己现在头脑足够清楚，因为正是理智控制着他只是如此的坐着，而不是再一次砸烂眼前这张桌子。  
这张桌子是Dean为他争取来的。Sam知道这件事，HR在决定重新录用他的时候用一种令人厌烦的语气提起了Dean提他说好话的事情：“你得知道，即使你在公司里有足够有利于你的后台，你也只是个……普通员工。两年里你也没法更上一层，明白吗？”  
Sam都不太记得自己当时是如何回应的。  
他记得关于Dean——刚才他被叫上22楼进行例行的设备登记检修，几乎忙了一个上午，只有他一个人，就好像有人故意把这些乱七八糟的工作都留给他似的。  
他看到了那个在Dean办公室的男人，他在对面的办公室里观察了一阵子，Dean整天都显得很疲倦——那是当然的，那正是Sam想要达到的效果。这种情况持续了一段时间了，但还不够长，并不足够，Sam还需要继续等待。  
他有足够的耐心。  
直到那个男人敲了敲Dean办公室的门走进去，Sam都只是在看。他知道那个男人，18楼刚来的新人，Bill Hurley，半个月前刚刚入职，Sam经常在自己的楼层看到他，没头没脑地拿着各种表格乱晃，甚至在入职不到十天的时候就弄坏了自己的电脑。  
这样的人正在接近Dean——正在打瞌睡，毫无防备的Dean。  
Sam不确定自己是否担心，他的两只手仍然在工作，在键盘上敲出正确的指令。这间办公室里的职员正各自忙着自己的事情，对Sam在做什么毫不关心。这让Sam放任自己走了一会儿神，他看着Bill在Dean的办公桌前徘徊了一会儿，几乎要离开办公室，但又犹豫着走回了桌子前面。  
Dean惊醒。Dean揉了揉脸。Dean向后靠下去，让自己的仰着头，把脖子露出来。Dean又低下头来了。  
他看起来简直就能立刻再睡过去，眼皮无力地撑着，Sam知道如果此时此刻他正站在Dean的桌子跟前的话，他就能看到Dean因为垂着头而更加明显优美的睫毛。如果Dean抬着头看他，他就会看见那些湿润发红的眼睑。  
他不应该在工作的时候想到这些的。  
“你检查好了吗Sam？”坐在沙发上喝咖啡的一个男人叫他，“我们还要准备下午开会的表格——我这么说你能明白它的重要性吗？”  
Sam强迫自己转过头来面对着眼前的计算机，幸好刚才他转移视线的时候并没有让自己的输入错误。  
“我当然明白。”Sam说，他希望自己听起来不带任何私人感情，他知道自己成功了，“请再给我两分钟。”  
他没用到两分钟，他只是等着程序自己运行完成，然后抄下主机背后的序列号。  
他还有多得是的更重要的事情去做。

Sam盯着Dean准备放在Bill身上的那只手。他才从对面的办公室绕到这一头，准备假装什么都没有发生地从Dean办公室门口路过——他经常这么做，Dean很少能够发现他走过了。Sam事先听见了文件散落在地上的声音，听见了说话声。他没有刻意去听他们到底说了些什么，前一秒钟他不觉得这是一件值得特别关心的事情，所以现在他在Dean的办公室门口愣了两秒。  
Bill和他的视线对上了——Sam不确定自己现在看上去究竟是怎样的，但Bill注意到他了，表情看起来很僵硬，而Dean尚且不知道发生了什么。  
也许应该让Dean完全不知道比较好。这个念头在Sam脑子里极其短暂地闪过了，然后被他自己抛向了脑后。  
Dean在几秒钟之后转过来看着他。  
Sam并不喜欢Dean这样的充满距离感的对视，但Dean看上去像是想要向他走过来。  
只是看上去，Dean丝毫未动。  
Sam忽然反应了过来——他应该走开，从这里走来，否则下一刻他很有可能走上去，做出些什么冲动的事情来，比如砍下某人的手臂。  
这样这段手臂就只能为他自己所有了。  
这种疯狂的念头几乎是席卷了Sam的全身，但他知道自己肯定做不到这个，他做不到对Dean进行什么实质性的伤害。  
所以他只是冲Dean点了点头，转过身继续走向这段走廊的尽头。

某个瞬间他觉得所有的一切应该停止，他应该冲上前去做他早该做的事，强迫Dean接受所有的一切，所有出现在他脑子里的疯狂臆想。  
但当他10分钟后再次假装路过Dean的门口时（这次他能感受到Dean的目光），他已经不再去想这件事了。  
现在连他自己都无法预计所有的后续事件。  
但那并不重要。从来都不。  
他只需要Dean是他的，无论以何种方式。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

已经有一周时间，Dean觉得自己的精神状态算是固定了下来，可能早上他是需要晚起半个小时，晚上得早睡半个小时，这谈不上好，但也不算坏。如果每天早上他注定要和普通职员一样在打卡时间前10分钟才能走进办公室的话，那就暂时这样吧。  
至少现在他能保证工作效率了，只要他坐进办公室里，就能好好地完成一天的工作，不再把脑袋往桌子上磕，也再没有做过在会议上睡着的事情。  
Dean认为这是一种良好的趋势。也许一切正在恢复正常。  
最满意的莫过于Mr.Adler了，他一直认为Dean Smith是大区经理的不二人选，现在已经很难找到这样踏实肯干又有天赋的年轻人了，如果Dean不能维持良好的状态，那么他就不得不重新考虑一下这件事情了。当然，到目前为止他还没有能够发现下一个这样的人选，哪怕隐约有点儿苗头的都没有。  
“下个月芝加哥分部有一个新的项目要启动。”Mr.Adler坐在Dean对面的椅子上，双手交叉，用一种审度的眼光看着Dean，“我们要派一名代表去进行审查，20天。”  
Dean知道那些话是什么意思。他的老板想要再次确认他的能力，这证明他的老板还没有完全对他失望——这太棒了！鉴于他之前几周的表现，他自己都快要失望透顶了。  
“你需要让分部的人也能认可你的能力——这算是你在分公司的第一次露面，对于你来说就相当于初入社交的Party。Dean，你得把握住这次机会。” Mr.Adler说，“我不希望再看到之前的状态。”  
这是Mr.Adler第一次当面跟他谈起这个问题，Dean有些尴尬地缩了缩脖子：“我会注意的。”  
“自从上次公司里出了怪事之后你的状态一直不对。” Mr.Adler慢吞吞地说，似乎他自己也在确认这句话的可信度，“你觉不觉得可能有什么影响了你？”  
Dean已经有一阵子没有想起那件事情了，那是他第一次看见一个人当着自己的面捅穿了脖子，血从伤口喷出来的时候Dean甚至没能控制住自己抖了一下。公司里有创始人的鬼魂——这种事情他当然没有对任何人说过。  
“不能让一个人的死影响你这么久。虽然我能理解第一次碰上这种事情总会留下点心理阴影。”  
那可绝不是心理阴影那么简单。  
Dean很清楚的记得他和Sam Wesson一起进行的调查，Sam踹开门的姿势流畅得就像他从小到大都在这么做——那几天有很多熟悉的东西不断地从他自己的脑子里冒出来，让他知道那些并不是他的想象，而是他确确实实经历过的事情。  
他和Sam Wesson共同经历的事情。  
他甚至有点儿想知道在那个捉鬼教学视频里提到过的Winchester兄弟到底是谁。  
“我不会让公司失望的。”Dean最后说，他甚至露出了一些笑容。Mr.Adler的表情终于变得柔和了很多，他拍了拍Dean的肩膀，从他的办公室里离开了。  
Dean让自己往后靠着，直到后背和椅背完全接触上。他又感到有点儿头痛，这在最近变成了很普通的事情，Dean猜测这跟他的精力不济有关，可能他的身体机能要求他再多睡两个小时。  
Sam Wesson——  
他已经有一阵子没在22楼见过Sam Wesson了，甚至没有在公司的任何一个角落里见到过他，就好像这个人没出现过似的。但那是不可能的，公司最近没有裁人的计划，Dean也没有听说谁被开除出了公司。  
Dean只希望Sam没有自己选择离开。  
不过Bill似乎是从公司辞职了——他搞砸了那份Dean要求重新整理的文件，Dean听说他本来打算复印的文件被他放进了碎纸机。虽然不是什么实质性的严重错误，但是对于新人来说，连最基本的小事都做不好，那是怎么都不行的。最开始给他的处分只是停薪3个月，但最后Bill自己选择了辞职。  
那天Sam在他办公室门外来着。  
Dean想起来，他看到Sam没什么表情地站在他门口，但最后他们也没有说什么话。  
好像他们最后一次说话就是那次在茶水间。  
Dean有些郁闷地甩了甩脑袋，让自己的视线回到电脑屏幕上，屏幕上是Simon从底特律传过来的一份文件，Dean应该在核对之后整理传给Mr.Adler。  
他还有一堆活等着做，他一点儿也不比那些技术工程人员清闲到哪儿去，他根本没有那么多时间浪费在Sam Wesson身上。  
但是Dean发现自己很难停下来，这实在是太难了，无论他正在做什么，他都没法阻止Sam Wesson这个名字在他的脑子里打转。  
他忽然意识到了，就是这样了，没法停止。


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

今夜的月光格外明亮。  
但是还足够Sam将自己隐藏在完全黑暗的地方。他猜测已经将近11点了，很长一段时间Dean不会这么晚回来。长期的夜间活动消耗了Dean的体力，尽管他自己尚且未能察觉——他早晚会察觉的，Sam想。  
接近零点的时候——Sam听到了临近的楼房里有人正在高唱生日快乐歌——Dean才回来。Sam听见钥匙“哗啦哗啦”的声音响了很久，房门才被推开，Dean有些踉跄地进了客厅，公文包被丢在桌子上，搭扣和桌子撞出“咔哒”一声响。  
“——Dean Smith！你又重了几磅？！下次别想我把你抗回来！”  
Sam躺着的姿势变得僵硬起来，他听见一个陌生的声音，他从未听见过，这个人正在和Dean交谈。  
“Sorry……”Dean慢吞吞地说，“我平常没这么……你知道，不能喝。”  
那个男人停顿了一下，椅子响了一声，想必他拉开了一张椅子把Dean放下：“拜托，能参加分部的审查是多棒的事情——我在底特律待了那么久，工作范围几乎都没有移动过。Mr.Adler打定主意要提拔你——”  
“我知道。”Dean的语气挺起来很坚定，“我需要这个机会……你说的没错，Mr.Adler说得也没错。”  
“你怕了加班生活？Come on！Dean Smith什么时候怕过这个？！”  
Dean半天没有说话。  
“嘿——你不会看上哪个妞了吧？”  
Sam感觉自己不受控制地颤抖了一下，他大概弄出了一些响声，但不大，客厅里的人应该不会听见，但他仍然没有听见Dean的回答，Dean像是决定不回答这个问题似的把话题岔开了：“你这次回来待多久？”  
“三天，Lydia会杀了我的 。”  
Dean笑了一声：“哦！Simon，相信我，我等不及要看那个场面了！”  
“赶紧洗洗睡吧……你还有什么东西要准备的记得告诉我。”  
Sam没再听见Dean说什么，他只听见一些衣料摩擦的声音，Dean离开了椅子站了起来。也许他们在说悄悄话——Sam想，他听见一些模糊的语音，但听不清。  
“Well……伙计，我不确定你的脑子……我只能说，你得好好休息。Mr.Adler肯定不愿意看见你这副样子。”  
最后Sam听见这些，然后Dean匆匆忙忙地说了“再见”，然后关上门。  
拖鞋的声音缓慢地向卧室移动，Dean仍然先进了浴室，但很快就关了灯出来。他没有换衣服，Sam没听见任何他解领带或者脱下衬衫的声音，Dean只是倒在床上，大概脸朝下，然后慢吞吞地移动着自己的身体。  
Sam想象着那个画面。  
“该死的——”Dean在喃喃自语，他的声音听上去跟刚才和那个男人（Simon，Sam在心里记下来）说话的时候不太一样。Sam怀疑他是否是真的喝醉了，也许Dean应该好好洗个澡，然后赶紧钻进被子里。  
他听起来如此需要休息。

但最后Dean还是没有从床上爬起来。Sam知道他就那么睡着了，甚至还系着领带，不过大概松开了领带结。Dean会宿醉的。Sam想，他肯定会的，也许今天晚上他甚至不需要使用任何的其他工具。  
他看了一眼床头钟，现在是凌晨两点零二分，Dean正在沉沉睡去。在Sam的记忆里没有关于Dean喝醉了这样的信息。起码在他的那些梦里并没有——事实上他们也没有多少钱能用来喝酒消遣，他们偶尔会去酒吧，80%都是为了工作，Dean还会趁机在工作中跟姑娘调情。  
Sam从另一边钻了出来——不是Dean的脚垂下来的那一边。他只是把上半身挪了出来，干脆坐在地板上，这样他能看到Dean侧过来的脸。Sam盯着他，就像他从未见过这个人似的。如果现在他没坐在这儿，完全挡住月光的话，他就能看到Dean的眼睫毛在脸上投射出的阴影。  
想到这个他就能立刻想到Dean那双眼睛——Sam有时候觉得自己每天根本无事可想，除此之外。  
他的背包碰着他自己的脚，Sam用脚尖把背包勾到离自己更近的地方，更靠近床外，但并不超过床裙，他从里面掏出了口罩。Sam把口罩的一边挂在耳朵上，在背包里摸索着那个手感不怎么样的小瓶子——他在瓶子上刻了些东西。  
“Sam……”  
他的动作停了下来。刚才也许是他的幻听。  
Sam没有看见Dean的嘴唇有什么动作，但他不确定，他的注意力转移了那么几秒钟，可能是幻听，他想，只可能是幻听——现在是深更半夜，发生什么都是有可能的。  
对于这点他和Dean都相当清楚。  
然而他确确实实地又听到了。  
“Sam——”  
那是他的名字，出自Dean喝醉之后的梦话——


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dean醒来的时候天还没亮。他睁开眼睛，看见窗外灰蒙蒙的样子。  
“Ouch——”Dean感觉得到太阳穴下的血管紧绷着，突突地跳着，他的脑袋疼的像是随时都会炸开，他的四肢都沉甸甸的，像被灌了铅。Dean动了动胳膊，但只是稍微在被子里挪动了一点儿，他觉得自己还很疲惫——但和之前一段时间的疲惫不尽相同。  
前一天晚上他喝得太醉了，是的，Dean有点儿想起来了，他们几个人在酒吧里，光Dean自己可能就喝了有三轮酒。每个人都像恶作剧似的把他的酒杯灌满。最后如果不是Simon强行把他从吧台前面带走，Dean觉得自己会喝到酒精中毒。他记得自己拽着Simon胡言乱语，如果可以的话他两个星期之内都不会再跟Simon讲话了。  
但似乎他还是保存了那么一丝理智。他在被子里翻了个身，根本不想起床。虽然他只是把衣服随意地脱在了地上，但起码还记得换下了衣服。Dean想了想，他不记得自己进房间的时候窗户是不是开着的了，但起码现在窗户开着，他能闻到早晨的新鲜空气——那有点儿冷，幸好他盖着被子。  
Dean觉得自己恨不得跟被子长在一起。  
他更往下缩了缩，努力不去注意该死的头痛——他今天放假，可以赖床到晚一点儿起来。第二天他就要去芝加哥了，他能用剩下的一点儿时间来收拾箱子。  
两个小时也许就够了，剩下的时间也许他能用来干点儿别的什么。  
也许他应该把晚上空下来。

第二轮睡眠一直持续到下午。Dean睁开眼睛的时候被自己吓了一跳，他记不清自己有多久没有睡过这么长时间了，反正几个月以来是没有。  
他坐起来的时候仍然感觉到脑袋一阵钝痛。Dean打了个哈欠，使劲儿揉了揉太阳穴，然后慢腾腾地挪向浴室的镜子。  
其实也没有什么起色，Dean看着镜子里的自己，脸色发青，皮肤底下一层灰色。尽管别人看不出来，但他自己能够感觉到。最近这几周他尝试了许多恢复体力的方法，才让这种情况没有继续恶化下去。  
“该死的。”Dean念叨了一句，拧开了水龙头。  
说不定他心底里觉得自己还是不能够接受那样的工作强度——他一边刷牙一边想，尽管他一再否认，但也许心里就是那么想的？Dean猜测自己需要去看的是心理医生。

收拾东西没有花费太多时间，Dean知道自己要去20天，但需要准备的只有日用品，衣服需要常用的几套，领带是最不会出错的样式——Mr.Alder的意思是让他给分部的人留下良好的印象，那么从外在开始就得注意。  
Dean在屋子里转了好几圈，整理好箱子之后他就无事可做。他的手机放在客厅的桌子上，Dean路过的时候看了好几次。他知道自己应该打个电话，从前一天晚上Simon在酒桌上被拽住被迫听他的那些乱七八糟的想法开始Dean就知道自己应该做点儿什么解决这个问题——Sam Wesson仍然躺在他的联系人名单里，尽管从上次闹鬼事件之后他们一次都没有联系过了。  
这不是个好主意。Dean想，起码他的理智这么告诉他。  
不过很明显他的手没跟上他的脑子，要不然就是他头太痛了，以至于对身体其他部位的支配能力减弱——反正他拨出号码的时候这么想着。  
“这里是Sam，我忙着工作，两个小时以后再找我。”  
Dean听到的就是一本正经的留言提示。他放下手机看了一眼手机上的时钟，现在是下午四点十分。距离下班还早。  
于是他拨通了办公室的电话号码。  
“我是市场销售部的Dean Smith，对，没错，今天我休假，是的——”Dean干巴巴地应付着企图和他热络寒暄的助理，“帮我接技术支持部的Wesson，Sam Wesson。”  
“您有什么问题吗？”  
“不关你的事，Miss Jonason。”Dean意识到自己态度失常，“就……转接就对了。”  
电话那头传来一声尴尬的短促吸气声，然后被迅速地切断了。Dean耐心地等在那儿，过了可能半分钟——“技术支持部，这里是Sam Wesson。”  
Dean清了清嗓子：“我是Dean。”  
“我知道。”  
“我打过你的手机，你设置的语音信箱。”  
“现在是工作时间，我可不想被抓到不务正业再被赶出公司去。”  
Dean从没觉得他们之间的交流这么艰难过，大概因为之前的交流都是面对面，所有的过程水到渠成了，现在他有个“挂电话”的选择权了，他几乎每一秒都想这么做。  
但最后他还是没有，他的舌头，或者是喉咙，更有可能是声带，反正都没听从大脑的指挥：“你想晚上出来喝一杯吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

Chpater 11

Sam提前到了酒吧。  
他挑了一个隐蔽的座位，确保Dean如果不在酒吧里仔细搜寻就无法发现他。但他还是能看到门口，如果Dean走进来，Sam就能发现。  
他不是很能确定这是否就是他想得到的——电话里Dean的声音听起来犹豫不定，Sam几乎就要怀疑Dean正受着什么人的威胁，但那是不可能的。如果Dean可能受制于人，那也只能是Sam本人。

在约定时间的前十分钟，Dean出现在人群里，他看上去比下午的时候更加不确定。Sam看着他四下张望，但就是没有从人群中找出自己。  
Dean穿着白色的T恤，外面罩着灰色的针织衫。Sam知道这些衣服平时被放在衣柜里极不显眼的地方，他都看到过，甚至猜测过什么情况下Dean才会把他们从那该死的柜子里拿出来。  
就是现在这样的时刻。  
他看着Dean在人群里搜寻了几圈，于是坐得更矮了一些。Dean的表情显得有些焦虑，在吧台的一张椅子上坐了下来，似乎不确定自己是否应该面向酒吧的大门。  
——他应该回去。Sam想，Dean应该回家，如果他现在所做的一切都是临时起意，或者是他发现了什么自己没有留意的蛛丝马迹。无论哪一种，Dean都应该回家去。  
“你迟到了。”  
Sam看着Dean趴在吧台前面，握着手机，过了一会儿他放在口袋里的手机就震动起来，屏幕上就是这样简短的一句。  
但下一条紧接着就来。  
“我可不想在去芝加哥之前还得一个人坐在这儿喝闷酒，昨天我喝的够多了。”  
Dean还没有打算离开。尽管他坐在吧台附近，随时可以起身离开，他甚至还没有叫任何饮料——从他短信里的意思看来，今天他大概不想碰酒。如果不是宿醉让Dean的脑子被搞糊涂了（Sam已经基本排除了这种可能性），那就只能证明这是个出于Dean本意而发起的约会，而Dean并没有想过因为一方的迟疑而中断这次约会。  
这是不对的，Sam想，这并没有在他的考虑范围之内。他一直小心地保持着和Dean的距离，他希望他们的接近是在自己的掌控之下的，但现在有一部分奇怪的因素令他失去了这种掌控。  
他几乎要为那颤抖起来——Dean在梦中叫出了他的名字，这是个危险的讯号。告诫他要从这种危险的行为中抽身。所以他只是给Dean换下了那身带着酒味儿的衣服，为了防止他半夜被自己的领带勒死而解开了那条领带，所有的场景按照正常的酒后行为布置得当。  
那是几个月以来他头一回在自己的床上过夜。  
“我很快就到。”  
Sam在座位上又坐了一会儿，确保Dean没有东张西望着寻找自己，然后从座位上站起身，把位置让给了周围一群吵闹着等待落座的年轻人，从后门溜了出去。

“我堵在两条街之外了。”Sam说，盯着自己眼前的酒杯，“我走过来花了点儿时间。”  
“嗯哼。”  
Dean只是随意地应了一声——Sam这次跟他挨得足够近，几乎能够确实地感受到他的紧张和尴尬，这令Sam稍微放下心来。  
他仍然掌握着主动权。  
“如果你昨天晚上已经喝了够多的酒，今天就不应该再来酒吧。”Sam说，然后把杯子里的威士忌一饮而尽，“也不应该喝威士忌。”  
Sam知道自己现在的语气听起来并不太友好，因为Dean扭过头来看了他一眼，并且保持着那个姿势。如果是平时，Sam要花点劲儿才能把目光从Dean的脸上收回来，但现在他不必这么做，他甚至有点放任自己去打量着Dean，就像他每天晚上所做的那样。  
“你非常会利用非工作时间，伙计。”Dean笑了起来，他（该死地）舔了舔下唇，“如果你敢在工作时间这么跟我说话，我可以找到100个理由把你开除出去。这次你可找不到机会再回来了。”  
“你不会这么做的。我听说了，你在HR那里做了些工作，为了让他们满肚子怨言但不得不放我回来。”  
他盯着Dean的脖颈，他能看清楚Dean吞咽口水的动作，看见Dean的喉结上下移动。  
“喝掉你杯子里的酒。”Sam抬了抬右手，示意着Dean拿起他面前的酒杯，在那之前Dean只喝了一口，“如果你一直坐着发闷，我就离开这儿，你可以继续发闷或者离开。”  
Dean皱了皱眉，他绝对还没有适应Sam这样的语气。  
——那和他记忆里的并不相同。Sam想，但他暂时不打算更改。  
“我以为你打算在去芝加哥之前享受一个狂欢夜？”  
Sam把新填满的一杯酒也倒进了喉咙。他面对着Dean——尽管这场景和他那些零零碎碎的回忆中的有所不同，但Sam没打算抱怨，到现在为止，这已经足够好了。他们对视，Dean的目光正在他身上梭巡，Sam毫不避忌地迎上了这种审视。  
“你是对的……”Dean耸了耸肩，“但你得知道，我没打算灌醉自己。”  
“我知道。”Sam点点头，“不过你需要知道，跟我在一起的时候，你想做什么都可以。”


End file.
